1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a roller coaster toy having interconnected cars driven along a track and, more particularly, to structures that insure that the cars remain on the track, especially during navigation along track sections of high curvature, and, still more particularly, to structures that enable the cars to be easily removed from, or mounted on, the track.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roller coaster toy, that simulates an amusement park ride consisting of a series of cars traveling along a narrow rail track on a framework shaped into extreme peaks and valleys and sharp bends, offers great entertainment value. However, the known roller coaster toys are not altogether satisfactory. It is desirable to make the known roller coaster toys so easy to mount on the track that even young children can do it. However, this usually results in the cars being more prone to falling of the track, especially when the cars need to navigate steep track sections, loops and sharp curves. Conversely, by making the cars less prone to falling off the track, young children, and even adults, typically find it more difficult to place the cars on the track to begin play, or to remove the cars from the track once the play activity has ended.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to easily and quickly place cars on the roller coaster track, and reliably prevent the cars from falling off the track, even when navigating steep track sections, loops and sharp curves.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roller coaster toy of high entertainment reward.
In keeping with the above objects and others which will become apparent hereafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a roller coaster toy which comprises a track, a car, and a drive as the major components.
The track has a pair of parallel rails spaced apart by a predetermined distance. Each rail has an upper face, a lower face, an outer face, and a drive face. The track has a curved track section with a changing elevation.
The car has at least one pair of side wheel assemblies at opposite sides of the car. The side wheel assemblies are mounted on the car for movement between an outstretched position in which the side wheel assemblies are spaced apart by a distance greater than said predetermined distance, and a mounted position in which the side wheel assemblies are moved toward each other to engage the track. Each side wheel assembly has at least one upper guide wheel for engaging the upper face of a respective rail in the mounted position, and at least one lower guide wheel for engaging the lower face of a respective rail in the mounted position.
The drive is mounted on the car and includes at least one drive wheel for engaging the track in the mounted position. The drive is operative for driving the car along the track with the upper and lower guide wheels engaging the upper and lower faces of the rails.
The movement of the side wheel assemblies toward and away from each other not only enables the car to be easily and quickly placed on the track (the outstretched position), but also enables the car to be reliably held on the track (the mounted position). Preferably, each side wheel assembly has an outer guide wheel for engaging the outer face of a respective rail in the mounted position for greater securement on the track.
Another feature of the invention resides in mounting the drive wheel for vertical movement relative to the car. The drive wheel remains in constant biased engagement with the track during the driving of the car along the changing elevation of the curved track section. Preferably, the drive includes two drive wheels for respectively engaging the drive faces of the rails, a motor in force-transmitting relationship with the drive wheels, and a gear box operatively connected between the motor and the drive wheels. The gear box is mounted for pivoting movement on the car, and the drive wheel participates with this pivoting movement so that the drive wheel is affirmatively and constantly pressed against the drive face of a respective rail.
This feature enables the drive wheel to reliably engage the track even when navigating steep ascending or descending track sections, loops, or sharp curves. The car propels itself reliably along the track without falling therefrom.
Still another feature of this invention resides in providing a plurality of interconnected cars for the toy. One of the cars is a drive car and includes the aforementioned drive. Another of the cars, or preferably two additional cars, are power cars. Each power car includes a battery for supplying electrical power to the drive. Still other cars are toy cars and complete the simulation. Each car has the movable pair of side wheel assemblies described above. The drive car has the vertically movable gear box and drive wheel described above.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.